Durmstrang Institute (Scopatore)
'Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning '(Cyrillic: Дурмстранг) is a Wizarding school located in Sweden that is notorious for being one of the few schools that teaches the Dark Arts, and one of the even fewer schools that do not admit muggle-born witches and wizards. Despite its location, Durmstrang's primary enrollment consists of Slavic and other Balkan students, almost entirely from dark, dark-leaning or even grey families (being one of the only schools actively teaching the Dark Arts). As such, Durmstrang's uniform consists of fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes, and their curriculum language is Russian. In the 1994/1995 school year, Durmstrang, along with Beauxbatons and New Alexandria, competed in the newly resurrected Triwizard Tournament, hosted in France. Durmstrang is an old school, being founded in 1184, and is considered the "black sheep" of the wizarding world. Being one of the few schools still containing the Dark Arts within its curriculum, the school has achieved quite an infamous reputation. Students are sorted into one of three "Doms"; Olekov, Kelstrom and Kor, who, much like Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, are each meant to house those with certain traits. Durmstrang students receive nine years of education, beginning at the age of ten. Although much is made of Durmstrang's policy on Muggle-borns, their Slavic headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, maintains that since Durmstrang teaches students from such a wide variety of countries, the induction of Muggle-born students would raise the student population to unsustainable levels. The headmaster has also encouraged a culture of fear and intimidation among the students for decades, and pressure is mounting from inside and outside the school, with many predicting his ousting within the end of the decade. Subjects Advanced Magical Combat Advanced Magical Combat is a class that teaches students the art of dueling and spells that aid one against a battle against another wizard. The subject has been described as difficult, and is notorious for its strict professors with zero tolerance for failure. Students frequently duel each other within the class, and the use of dark magic is common, and although the unforgivables are taught, students are forbidden from practicing the spells on other students. Uniform Like most European Magical Schools, Durmstrang requires its students to wear a uniform. Students are required to wear their uniforms during all lessons and meals. However, after lessons, students are permitted to wear a different set of clothes, known as "common wear", which is a set of brown robes. During holidays or while in their dormitories, Durmstrang students are allowed to wear their own clothes, however, many still prefer to wear their common wear until curfew, to which they change into night clothes. The regular Durmstrang uniform consists of a blood-red tunic, wrapped by a fur cloak coloured in that student's Dom colours held on by black leather fasteners, a black leather belt with a golden buckle adorned with Durmstrang's coat of arms, brown slacks with a single lining along the sides for male students; again, coloured in that student's Dom colours, a brown knee length skirt for females paired with either black or brown socks, and black boots. A fur hat is also provided, although it is not required to be worn at all times; outside of special occasions like the year opening feast or balls, students can wear the fur hat at their own discretion. Although the fur cloak is wrapped around the left shoulder for male students, female students are required to wear their cloak normally, symmetrically draping down their backs. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Durmstrang Category:Schools Category:Triwizard Schools Category:Magical schools